


Risky Business

by Hanelli



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mistakes were made, Secrets are Revealed, al and matt are hackers here, al's a sailormouth, and someone's not amused, mafia!au, more characters show up as the story progresses, someone hasn't exactly been honest, tags will be adjusted to reflect this, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanelli/pseuds/Hanelli
Summary: Who knew living a double life would get you into so much trouble?





	1. Don't get in Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello pancakes1173, apologies if this is late! I wasn’t your SS originally for the RA2017 SS on Tumblr, but I’m here to save the day! I had a difficult time trying to keep this under control, but here it is. I hope it was well-worth the wait!
> 
> CW: for injuries and cursing (courtesy of Al, of course).

“You’re giving me another bodyguard? _**Again?**_ ”

The blonde let out an exasperated sigh, before glancing at the tall, burly man that was standing across the table, just behind his boss. “Yes, Alfred, because you have to remember: we’re in the middle of a war. And you, as one of our best assets, need the protection,” groused Arthur, before sliding another folder across the table. “Make sure that only you and your brother read that. Speaking of which, he’s getting a new bodyguard as well.”

“ _ **Wait, what?!**_ But I thought you already—” the younger man began, reaching for the folder and opening it. After a few minutes of scanning the contents, his eyebrows shot up so high, they threatened to vanish into his hairline. “Okay, this is just as crazy as the last assignment you gave me, if not even worse. _You’re absolutely certain I need him to protect me?_ ” he continued, gesturing to the other man in the room. As he looked at the other person in the room, he couldn’t help but wonder—where had he seen that gaze before, the one staring at him from behind the simple black mask he wore?

The other individual seemed to think the same, his own eyes widening slightly as he caught sight of the person he was assigned to protect—but before Alfred could voice out what was on his mind, Arthur’s voice called him back to the present, breaking his train of thought.

“Yes, Alfred, now don’t be such a stubborn asshole. Hell knows how far your fighting skills— _or lack thereof_ —can take you. If you take on this, with your brother, without protection, I’m more than certain we’ll not only lose what we’ve gained so far, but we’ll get set back by several months—if not up to a year—with what Yao’s planning. You know full well we’re just the executioners, Yao calls all the shots. In fact, it was his idea that you two brothers get the new bodyguards in the first place.”

“ _Yeah, yeah, alright, alright, I get the point, d—Arthur,_ ” he replied as he caught himself, holding up both his hands before picking up the folder and holding it in his free hand. “I’ll see to it that Mattie reads this. Hell knows how much trouble we’ll all get into if this fails.”

* * *

An hour had passed after that eventful meeting, and Alfred was now making his way back home through the dark alleyways and back streets accompanied by his new bodyguard, his suspicions still bothering him. No sooner had he texted his older brother Matthew about the details of their new assignment, he knew that they were getting in way over their heads, as they always did. It was just in their nature as hackers to do so.

They’d skirted past several shortcuts when Alfred decided to turn around and scratch the proverbial itch that was bothering him. He couldn’t help but wonder—he knew that the man’s gaze looked horribly familiar. Hoping that his suspicions were wrong, he then cleared his throat before speaking up, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

 _“Look, this has been bothering me since earlier, but…”_ he trailed off, reaching for his phone once again and looking at the message he’d received from his brother—no doubt having been briefed about their situation. After firing off a quick reply to him, he then decided to text a particular number, saying that he would be coming home late. Once the message had sent, he then returned his phone to his pocket, before turning around to continue on the journey back to their safehouse.

He’d missed the very subtle motions his bodyguard had gone through when he felt his own phone vibrate; nor did Alfred see that he’d hung back a few paces to send a reply, no doubt to the one that had texted him a few moments ago saying that he’d be coming home late—and that even he’d be arriving rather late as well and to not wait up for his arrival. Once the message had been sent, he then kept his phone, and kept an eye on the man in front of him.

The other man’s suspicions were confirmed as Alfred came to a stop before digging something out of his pocket, and he silently observed as the blonde bit his lip in a very familiar fashion, a trait he tended to do when he was thinking of what to say. His own fingers then flew across the keyboard, telling the other to be careful on the way home; and that he’d have a sandwich waiting for him on the kitchen counter upon his arrival from wherever he needed to be.

After he sent this reply, he then slid his phone back into his pocket; before continuing to walk forward, looking around ever so often just in case they were being followed; his new ‘bodyguard’ following him in a silent march. He didn’t hear the click of the safety releasing as his companion loaded a fresh magazine into his concealed weapon, before his field of vision suddenly lurched forward and several shots rang out above his head.

 _ **“Whoa, what the fuck?!”**_ he yelled as he instinctively cradled his hands over his head as more shots rang out—and he eventually ended up kissing the ground due to falling hard. Much as he wanted to ask what was going on, he decided to keep his mouth shut as the gunfire continued, before he heard the familiar sound of a reloading magazine catching his attention before more shots rang out from above him.

 _See, this is the problem when you work for the mafia, you don’t know when you’ll get shot in a fucking dark alleyway! I swear, this regally sucks!_ He thought to himself as the shots then came to a stop, before he felt his center of gravity shift as his bodyguard roughly pulled him up and then pointed ahead of him. “What? You want me to run? And leave you behind?! No way, man! **Come on!** ” he hissed, plucking the other’s sleeve as he began to run, before another round of gunfire echoed above and around them.

“I swear, don’t make this difficult for me! Come on, let’s go! I don’t want you to die here!” he yelled at his masked bodyguard, before insistently pulling him forward. The whizz of bullets by his feet caused him to yelp, before be put all his weight into pulling his bodyguard forward as he began to run away from where they were being set upon by gunmen from multiple sides. “I’m not moving until you come with me! I know you’re taking your job as a bodyguard seriously, but don’t get yourself killed!” he added, still struggling to drag the taller person along as the gunfire intensified.

And still his companion refused to talk, instead shoving him forward and forcing him to move as the gun in his hands ran out of bullets. **“No!”** Alfred shouted as he was literally forced to move forward as the other hastily reloaded another magazine into the gun and continued firing at the unknown attackers. “Dude, I swear, don’t be such a hard ass! You may be my bodyguard, but don’t throw your life away over me! I’m sure you have… a family waiting for you, right?!” he continued, barely budging an inch and shouting over the gunfire that continued to rain down around them.

Bullets continued to ricochet around them, some barely missing Alfred and his companion as more gunfire echoed from all around them. While Alfred was stubborn as an ox, his companion was even worse—refusing to budge an inch until he’d began his escape. Seeing that his companion refused to move unless he moved, the blonde groaned, before eventually making a break as he ran forward. “You better catch up to me, I swear! Art will have my head if I lose another bodyguard!” he yelled as he broke out into a sprint in order to get away from the battleground.

However, things would progress from bad to worse in the span of the few moments he’d wasted shouting at his companion. Alfred had barely taken twenty paces from where he’d left his bodyguard when he felt a sudden pain burning from his right thigh. Yelping in surprise, he looked down and saw that the leg of his jeans were getting stained with what looked like…

 _ **“Ah, fuck, no!”**_ he growled, struggling to get up so that he could keep running. _“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…”_ he muttered to himself, managing to stand and limp forward a few more paces before he felt another burning pain sear through his body, catching him by surprise. The blonde then looked at his left shoulder and saw blood staining his shirt…

 **“Damn it!”** he snarled just as his companion caught up to him, having reloaded another magazine into his gun and firing above him. _“Shit, I’m sorry,”_ he continued, pressing his right hand to the wound in his shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding. “M-my mistake,” he added, wincing as he continued to press down harder, forcing himself to move forward to no avail, before slumping against the wall. “Ugh, ow…” he groaned as he attempted to press his left hand to the wound on his right thigh to stop the bleeding as well. “Fuckin’ hurts…” he muttered as he leaned against the wall in an attempt to keep moving forward. He had to get home, otherwise the other one waiting for him would worry…

Before he could force himself to move forward despite the fact his legs were now shaking, he felt a pair of arms suddenly pick him up from where he stood and dash forward through the gunfire. “D-d’you even know wh-where my apartment is…” he muttered softly as he forced himself to stay awake despite the burning pain in his thigh and shoulder.

 _“Don’t worry, I’ve got you…”_ his companion rumbled softly before the blackness swimming at the edge of his consciousness swallowed him.

* * *

A hiss of pain brought Alfred back to the world of the waking as he looked around frantically—and met a very familiar gaze. “Shh, don’t move,” he heard a familiar voice say, before he felt the sting of antiseptic being rubbed into his shoulder. “Ow! What the—Vanya?!” he began, startled as he blinked the cobwebs in his eyes away.

The nagging suspicion from earlier then hit him like a train as he realized just where he was. How’d he end up in Ivan’s apartment? The very last he remembered was running through an alleyway with a newly-assigned bodyguard…

 _“…it was you?!”_ he began, his voice rising, before hissing as Ivan continued to clean up the bullet wound in his shoulder. “You—you’re my bodyguard?!” he spat out, before he felt a hand shove him back down on the couch.

“And you… _you didn’t tell me you worked for Wang Yao_ ,” Ivan hissed back as he continued to dab disinfectant into the wound on the blonde’s shoulder. “I know you work in IT, but a hacker? _A hacker for the mafia? Fedya, really,_ ” he continued, disapproval evident in his voice.

“ _ **Well, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner!**_ I didn’t know how to… well, I didn’t want you to get involved in the shit I’m neck-deep in!” he yowled back as a thick wad of drenched gauze was applied to his shoulder. He could smell vodka on the gauze, before he felt even more bandages being wrapped around the injury as Ivan worked quickly.

“Don’t worry about the wound on your thigh, I already got that treated as best as I could while you were passed out,” Ivan continued gruffly, wrapping the bandages tightly around Alfred’s shoulder. “I’m going to have to call Arthur and tell him what happened—”

“No! Don’t!” Alfred yelped from his current position on the couch. “He’ll lose his shit again!” he added, before realizing—“The information! Van—Ivan, have you seen the information Arthur gave me?!”

“I have it right here,” he continued, gesturing to the coffee table where the folder that Alfred had perused some hours ago currently lay. “Don’t worry, it’s safe.”

“But… wait, where are we? This isn’t my place—”

“I know, Fedya, it is my apartment. I am very certain that your apartment has now been compromised, so I took the liberty of moving some of your more… ah, important items here to my place. Until we can find another safe place for you, you can stay here in my apartment until then.”

“Th-thank you,” he replied gruffly, blinking as he made to sit up on the couch. “W-well, I guess my secret’s out… while I do work for an Information Technology department during the day, I have a second job—I work for the mafia. As you’ve obviously guessed,” he began with a flat voice, before a humorless chuckle erupted from his lips.

“…well, Fedya, you are lucky I’m your new bodyguard. I did not know that your evening job was this dangerous, though,” Ivan said as he swept off to the kitchen, to get some food for the both of them ready. “We should get your injuries checked out, though—”

“Vanya, do you think we can just waltz into an emergency room and tell them, ‘oh, I got shot by the mafia’ as a reason for my injuries? I’d rather think not…” Alfred retorted, before hearing a growl coming from his stomach, which he ignored for the time being. “But seriously, though, you shouldn’t go through all that bother for me, I’m such a—”

“No, Fedya, you aren’t. Although I do remember that we agreed not to keep secrets from each other, correct?” he said from the kitchenette as he quickly prepared food for the both of them.

“Y-yeah, that’s my mistake,” the younger one admitted sheepishly as he made himself more comfortable on the couch before wincing in pain. “W-well… at least we don’t have any secrets hidden from each other now. R-right?”

“…I suppose so,” the taller one continued as he finished throwing together several sandwiches for them to eat. “You better call your brother and have him come over here instead so that you two can get started on the assignment that Yao gave you both,” he added as an afterthought, bringing out a plate of sandwiches to the other so that he could eat.

Nodding, Alfred then reached for his phone and sent a message to his older brother, informing him of the change in plans and to go to the address indicated in the message instead. Once that was done, he then reached for a sandwich and tore into it without a second thought. After he’d downed one sandwich, he then found his voice again just as Ivan had brought him something to drink.

“Iv—Vanya,” he began after he’d eaten several more sandwiches, “…honestly, what do you think of me now? Now that you know I work for the mafia during the evening…” he asked, avoiding the other’s gaze as Ivan joined him on the couch. “Are… are you mad?”

Total silence followed afterward, which was only interrupted as the other man made to take a sandwich that Alfred hadn’t eaten yet. After musing to himself, he had an answer. “Well, Fedya… at least I can keep an eye on you now. Although, isn’t it a bit dangerous for you to be out in the open now?”

“Well, me an’ Mattie are always in over our heads, you know this, but… well, we’re in it for another reason entirely. We just… well, we want to keep our family out of trouble, that’s all…” he answered, averting his gaze as he finished off the sandwich he was holding before reaching for the laptop that was on the coffee table beside the folder that contained their assignment.

“Vanya, babe, can you keep an eye out for Mattie when he arrives? I’m going to get started on what Da—I mean, what Arthur wants me to get done,” he caught himself saying again, reaching for the folder and preparing to get to ‘work’.

“Certainly, Fedya. I’ll let you know once he gets here,” Ivan replied, busying himself as he cleaned his gun while keeping an eye out on the door as he did so. “Although, I will insist that you go to the hospital after you two finish what you need to do, to get your injuries properly checked at.”

“Alright, alright, Vanya… after we get this done. Shouldn’t take too long, y’know,” he muttered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he turned his attention to the laptop screen in front of him, preparing to infiltrate and sabotage a highly-important server. While Alfred was the better one at infiltrating, it was his older brother Matthew that was much more adept at destroying the internal structures of whatever they needed to invade. There was a reason why the brothers worked better as a team, after all.

Being a part of the mafia definitely had its risks; but for the Williams brothers, there really wasn’t anything else to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied. There's way more to this than meets the eye. Next chapter has Mattie arriving on the scene with a certain someone.


	2. Mistakes were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew arrives, a brotherly spat takes place, and mistakes were made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars is the name I use for the Netherlands.

Not more than ten minutes had passed before several knocks echoed on the apartment door; and while Alfred was busy preparing the tools that they’d be needing in order to destroy what needed destroying, Ivan looked up from where he was cleaning his gun, before assembling it as fast as he could and standing up from where he was seated.

The blonde looked up from what he was doing, before he was shushed by the other with a single finger to his lips. Making sure to load a magazine into the newly-cleaned gun as silently as he could, Ivan then approached the door again, where more insistent knocks echoed out; wanting to be let in. He then slid off the bolt, before opening the door in a flash and pointing the gun at whosever forehead he saw.

“Whoa, whoa! N-no need to point that at me,” a softer voice began; at the same time the equally-tall individual behind the new arrival had withdrawn a set of throwing knives and now had them poised and ready to throw at Ivan. “Is… is Alfie here?” he continued, looking around nervously, before the person in question looked up from the couch and called out, “Mattie!” before attempting to get up to greet his older brother, but wincing as he remembered that one of his injuries prevented him from doing that. “Ow, Vanya. Calm down. That’s Mattie and…”

 _“Y-you can put the knives down now,”_ Matthew said to his companion who stood just half a step behind him, reaching up to slowly but surely bring the other individual’s outstretched arm down before coaxing the knives back to where they were hidden. _“Vanya, you can put the gun away—”_ Alfred said at the same time his older brother had asked the other to keep their weapon; before Ivan stepped aside and let the new arrivals into the apartment. No sooner had the two stepped inside did Ivan quickly look around outside, before slamming the door shut and locking it again. 

 _ **“What happened to you?!”**_ came the worried exclamation from Matthew as he strode over to the couch where Alfred was lounging, waiting for the program he was setting up to finish loading. “You—”

“—got shot, yeah. Kinda ran into some problems heading back. And how the hell was I supposed to know that my own bodyguard was actually my…”

 _ **“Fedya, that’s enough, now,”**_ Ivan said with a bit of a warning from where he’d resumed his position, disassembling the gun once more to continue cleaning it.

“S-sorry, Vanya,” he apologized with a bit of a grin, before he passed the folder with the details to his older brother while he checked the software that they were going to need for tonight’s ‘job’. Like Alfred, Matthew also worked in IT, but for a different company—and if there was anyone who was good at destroying fields of data it was him.

“What? He wants us to do _this?_ ” came the exclamation from the soft-spoken brother, his voice gaining a bit of a bite to it. “Either he’s crazy or he really wants us to push ahead…”

“I know, right?” Alfred groaned, throwing up both his hands in a show of mock dismay. “I don’t know why they want us to speed up the plans, I already told ‘em it’d take us a lot more time to fully go into this prepared. He must be either paranoid or afraid if he wants us to go through with this… like, two weeks before schedule,” he continued, sinking deeper into the couch before wincing as he automatically pressed his right hand over the bandages wrapped around his left shoulder.

“Alfie, were you set upon after you left the safehouse?” Matthew asked, the worry creeping back into his tone as he unzipped his own backpack open and withdrew a similar-looking laptop before placing it on the coffee table. “B-because I was, too,” he added in an undertone as he opened the laptop and waited for it to boot up. “Luckily, I had him with me,” he added, nodding in the other person’s direction, who’d decided to stand guard by the window.

“You got a new bodyguard too, huh?”

“Y-yeah, I did. Wait, how’d you know?” he asked his brother suspiciously.

“D—Arthur told me,” he replied, looking over at where Ivan and his brother’s bodyguard stood, before lowering his voice to a whisper so that they could talk amongst themselves. “What I don’t understand is that, well… how the hell did Arthur figure out to hire Vanya…” Alfred trailed off, getting lost in thought.

“So, you admit it, then,” Matthew began with a knowing look on his face. “That you and Ivan are… you know… _**together?**_ ”

“Sh-shut up,” Alfred retorted, slapping his older brother on the arm. “I’ve already got my software set up, now you get your shit together so we can get this done, you slowpoke. You definitely took your time getting here…” he added with a bit of an eyeroll.

“Well, sorry I had to make sure that I wasn’t being followed after I was ambushed too,” he sassed back, returning the gesture with an eyeroll of his own. “Although, for some weird reason, my companion doesn’t like using guns and… well, he’s a little old-fashioned when it comes to his preferred choice of weaponry. He prefers knives,” he whispered, checking on the laptop in front of him and booting up the software that he would be using once his brother had gotten into the system they were going to infiltrate.

Several moments of awkward silence passed, cut only by the squeaking noises that were coming from the cleaning of Ivan’s disassembled firearm. The brothers then looked at each other for a few moments, before Alfred began, “How’s your—” when a beeping noise alerted Matthew that his software was ready to go.

 _Well, I can ask that later…_ he thought to himself before he got a swat on the arm from his older brother. “Okay, you go do your thing, I’ll read up on this again to make sure I got it right. Let me know when you’re done infiltrating and setting shit up,” he muttered, the folder in his hands. 

* * *

The sound of rapid typing was the only thing that could be heard in the apartment as Alfred was bent over his laptop, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he picked away at the complex layers of security surrounding the mainframe that they had been tasked to wreak havoc in.

Several tense moments later, Alfred finally straightened from his hunched position and leaned back against the couch as he threw up his hands in mock celebration. “Okay, bro, I’m done, it’s your turn to do your magic,” he said as he rested his head against the backrest of the couch, hissing slightly as he applied a little too much pressure on his injured thigh as he tried to cross his legs in a more comfortable pose.

“You know, Al… you should really go to a hospital now. Longer the bullet stays in there, the more risk you run getting an infection…” Matthew began, not looking up as he was too focused on the screen in front of him.

“I’ve been trying to tell him that, Matvey, but he’s not paying attention to me. Maybe he’ll listed if it’s you who says it,” grumbled Ivan from where he’d resumed his seat as he continued upkeep of his firearm. “He keeps saying that he’ll be fine, but I don’t think he’s fine—”

 _“Oh, come on, you two,”_ Alfred growled, giving his older brother as well as his boyfriend a dirty look. “I’m not bleeding out on the couch, am I? I’ll be fine, trust me! It doesn’t hurt so much!” he exclaimed, looking over at where Ivan was and rolling his eyes in the other’s direction.

“…I saw that, Fedya, now don’t be a stubborn one and let one of us take you to the hospital! Don’t let it get to the point where your stubbornness will become the death of you…” Ivan retorted, now giving him a pointed glare. After several moments of awkward silence between the two—in which Ivan completed his firearm cleaning and reassembled the gun once again—he stood up and packed away the kit before heading over to Alfred and quickly picking him up in a fireman’s carry.

 _ **“Ow! Ow, hey, Vanya, put me down!”**_ Alfred yelped as he suddenly felt his field of vision change before Ivan stood up with a grunt. “Matvey, you stay here with your companion… I don’t know what he’s capable of, but if he’s your bodyguard, then I trust you two to keep my apartment as safe as you can. _I’m taking this stubborn jackass to the hospital,_ ” Ivan growled, before tucking the gun away in its hidden holster and grabbing the keys. “There’s food in the fridge if you want to help yourselves,” he added as he strode over to the door and slipped out, making sure to lock it behind him.

* * *

Now that it was just Matthew and his bodyguard left within the apartment, a pair of light green eyes then blinked, before staring right where Matthew was typing intently.

“…is he really that stubborn, that brother of yours?” a slightly accented voice drawled after blowing out a cloud of smoke. “He’s just as you told me.”

“…you could try being just a little nicer to my younger brother, Lars,” Matthew replied without looking up from the screen in front of him. “He’s much more level-headed than that. He was just being stubborn, as usual. Of course, if he didn’t get set upon like what happened earlier, he wouldn’t be that idiotic. But then again, he got attacked much like I did…” he continued, before the sound of typing filled the silence that fell between them.

“Well, the fact remains that he was being an idiot, you know. If his bodyguard didn’t do what he did, who knows what would’ve happened to him if he stayed here much longer,” the other trailed off, before tapping his pipe outside the window and raising it back to his mouth to take another drag from it.

“I’m still surprised that Francis was able to find you, of all people. _It… it’s been a while since we last met, isn’t it?_ How did he manage it?” Matthew replied, his hands still flying over the keyboard as he continued planting various ‘packages’ into the mainframe that the brothers were assigned to destroy. “How did he know about you, how did he know where to find you… and I never knew that you took lessons in self-defense,” he continued, now concentrating on what he was doing.

“I… would rather not choose to answer those questions, at least not yet. Maybe sometime in the future, Matthijs. But not now. It’s not the right time,” the other drawled as he turned to tap out the contents of the pipe he was smoking again when he caught a flicker of movement from outside. It had been less than ten minutes since the other two left the apartment—he knew it wasn’t them, from the way this flicker was moving around.

“Matthijs. Whatever it is you’re doing… hurry it up. I think I just saw something outside,” he growled, moving to balance his pipe against the open windowsill and quickly flicking his free hand as he felt the familiar weight of his weapons of choice settle in his left hand. 

“Looks like we’re about to be disturbed. I suggest you wrap it up now!” he growled as he slammed the window shut and quickly made to turn off the lights in the apartment, plunging the space into darkness. Only the glow of the laptop screen remained, and even then, Matthew could hear the shuffling of his bodyguard as he prepared to fight as his hands typed out the last of the commands that he needed to enter, before slamming a finger down hard on the ‘Enter’ button.

 _ **“Come on, come on! Work!”**_ Matthew hissed, before quickly closing the laptop so that the entire area was completely hidden in darkness. Even then, Matthew was scared. Why couldn’t he stop shaking? What was setting him off like that? He knew that he’d been able to leave his little ‘present’ in the system that they’d sought out to destroy, but who truly knew if it really worked?

He couldn’t stop shaking—at least, not until he felt a weight settle on his right shoulder. “You’re getting tense. Don’t worry, I’m here,” he heard the familiar voice of his bodyguard—no, scratch that—his long-time friend whispered his way. “I did give my word that you’d stay safe from harm, right? Now get off the couch and be quiet. Don’t move,” he hissed harshly as his own eyesight adjusted to the dark. He heard soft scuffling noises coming from near the window, and moved as quietly as he could towards it—suddenly realizing that he’d left his pipe there.

Cursing to himself because of that stupid mistake, he then crept as fast as he could manage towards the window and prepared to let loose at whatever would come crashing into the apartment…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much trouble are the two in? More than they can handle. Luckily, help arrives... in Chapter 3. *cackles*


End file.
